naruto of the kitsunes
by strait out of my mind
Summary: naruto find out that he got a kage sealed in him the kyuubi no kitsune is the onikage find out why he attacked konoha   sucks on summary my first FF narutoXfemkyuubi
1. the fox, the ninja and the bloody mob

A/N well this is my first story that I am doing and I would appreciate if you could tell me what you think this story will be made by those who reads it with that I mean I give you different options and you choose what you want to happen the first poll shall be if naruto shall have a Kekkei Genkai and if yes then what kind? At the bottom of this chapter will be some Kekkei Genkai options for you to choose from but I appreciate if you guys/girls can give ideas on new Kekkei Genkai. And I also need a beta reader and could any give me a good Japanese translator that DOESN'T turn the text into Japanese signs.

(Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO I don't own the kitsunes or any reference to legends, those are for everybody. I do own my original character so back of your dammed hyenas)(oh I don't own any references to other shows or games I just use them so shut the hell up and get of my lawn your damn lawyers)

Legend

"Hey I'm talking" normal speech

"**Shut the hell up gaki" demon/inner person or an extremely angry woman**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**** jutsu being used **

**"****Hmm I think sasuke is gay****," thought **

* * *

Naruto of the kitsunes 

Chapter 1: the fox, the ninja and the damn bloody mob of angry villagers.

In a dark and hidden room you could see two creatures talking to each other.

"Have you understood the mission?" a male asked the little one

"Yes rokubi sir" answered the little creature

"Good go then young kit and bring back the oni-kage or we are all doomed," said the rokubi

(A/N this is not the bijou rokubi its just a rank)

"Yes sir" answered the young fox

He slowly left the room thinking **"****hmm I wonder where I shall start looking in that place it pretty huge and those stone faces is scary****"**

**Five days later in konoha**

Kage bunshin no jutsu shouted a young kid in an arena where people had come to watch the fights. It was of course the chuunin exams so only a complete idiot would miss it.

"That trick will not work on me drop-out" said a boy with white eyes

"You never know until you have tried it neji," the blond said

"Hmm you may try to fight fate but you will never win naruto so you can just give up here and now"

"Forget it if you don't take this seriously, then I have to beat it into you" said naruto

The clones attacked while the real naruto thought of a plan

Some feet away on top of the wall sat a little fox observing the match it looked like the blond would lose "this kid got no chance in hell to win he is to weak"

Suddenly a small earthquake hit the town of konoha and knocked the small fox down from the wall and into the head of the blond ninja everybody in the arena noticed the fox but what surprised them the most was its tail or should I say tales. Yes tales the fox had four crimson red tales swishing behind it.

People started to shout about killing the fox of course the killing intent on the fox petrified it.

"Please help me and I will make it up for you" the fox pleaded the blond ninja

"What the…. The fox can talk!?"

"Of course I can talk all kitsunes whit four or more tales have the gift of speech, so will you help me?"

"Eh of course I will tell my clone to dig you a tunnel"

"Thanks"

Suddenly the ground broke open and the fox ran down the tunnel.

Two days later after the attack of sand and sound in a wooden area

The young kitsune walked up to the young ninja and sat down

"Thanks for helping me again"

"No problem but why did you want to hide in my apartment"

"Well let just say I'm glad that I got out of the streets god I hate mobs"

"Let me guess a villager found you looking for food and then started to chase you?"

"Yea" he sighted

"So you said that you would make up for me helping you"

"Yea I could help you get on good terms with the oni-kage"

"The oni-kage who's that?"

"You know him as kyuubi"

"Kyuubi!? Why would I care about him he wrecked my life when he attacked konoha"

"I know that just let me into your mind and we will sort things out okay"

"I don't know isn't there another way?"

"Well there is one and its called the kitsune kage bunshin no jutsu and it will give kyuubi a temporary human body other than that there isn't any other way"

"Ok I guess it would be easier to let you into my mind I don't want to alert anbu with kyuubis presence"

"Good just relax and I will take care of every thing"

The fox walked up to naruto and sat in between his legs

"Ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be lets see the fuzz ball"

As he said that one of the kitsunes tales touched his forehead and every thing went dark….

* * *

A/N so this was the first chapter and here is the options for the votes 

No Kekkei Genkai

Sharingan

**Byukagan**

**Sharkagan (combined sharingan and byukagan)**

**Ingan (form another story can not remember the name of it) (sharingan for seals)**

**Animal shape shifting (ability to change into an animal and grow animal parts like wings**

**Blood curses**

**A. Lycanthrope**

**B. Vampire**


	2. the fox, the demon and the perverte frog

A/N

Well I have been busy with school so I haven't have time to write this chapter until now so here you go. I have thought and I will give him both an eye Kekkei Genkai and a shape shifting so its up to you if you want him to be able to turn into a bat or a wolf or all other animals. If you guys choose vampire or lycanthrope then he will gain more power than if you choose shape shifting but also weaknesses. And I STILL needs a beta reader and could any give me a good Japanese translator that DOESN'T turn the text into Japanese signs.

(Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO I don't own the kitsunes or any reference to legends, those are for everybody. I do own my original character so back of your dammed hyenas)(oh I don't own any references to other shows or games I just use them so shut the hell up and get of my lawn your damn lawyers)

Legend

"Hey I'm talking" normal speech

"**Shut the hell up gaki" demon/inner person or an extremely angry woman**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**** jutsu being used **

**"****Hmm I think sasuke is gay****," thought **

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Naruto of the kitsunes 

Chapter 2: the fox, the demon and the perverted frog

Suddenly both of them landed in what looked like a big sewer with lots of tunnels it was damp in there and it didn't smell to nice either the walls was covered with what looked like runes and kanji. Naruto realised where they were.

"Ok so we are here now shall we look for him"?

"Is this your mind it looks like a sewer what the hell have happened to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about fox it has always looked like this"

"Well the mindscape usually reflect a persons soul or what they have been through in their lives, but this place either is your soul rotten as hell or you have been through extremely tough hardships"

"The latter is correct the people in this town didn't treat me especially well"

"Well this means we just got to check your memories I got to know what you been through if we shall work together"

"What are you talking about what work together?"

"You will understand after we talked to kyuubi"

Three hours later.

"Finally where here dammit, it didn't take this long last time but finally we are here"

They began to approach a set of huge iron gates with a piece of paper holding it shut, behind the gates where an eerier red glow that seemed to pulsate slowly like it was sleeping.

"Hey fur-ball wake up dammit"

"**Shut the hell up gaki before I rip you to shreds what do you want"**

"This fox wanted to talk to you"

"hello kyuubi-hime"

"**That voice could it be you zaphira?"**

"Wait a sec did you just call kyuubi hime? Isn't that just for girls?"

"Of course it's only for girls, why the hell did you think I called the queen of demons hime!"

"Wait a second did you just say queen of demons?"

"Yes it seems that your hearing works"

"So kyuubi is a girl!"

"Of course"

"**Haven't you forgot about something?"**

"Sorry kyuubi-hime"

"**So what do you want zaphira?"**

"I was ordered to find you and bring you back or the person that you are bound to so we get our kage back"

"**But only a kitsune can be a oni kage"**

"…."

"**Oh I see damn that's a big problem"**

"Wait a sec what do you mean bring me to become a kage I cant just leave they will hunt me down an kill me!"

"And what do you mean I must be a kitsune?"

"Well to become the oni-kage you got to pass a few requirements to become one and one is that you got to have nine tales"

"Do I look like a fox to you?"

"No you don't but that we can change listen to me naruto-kun you have nothing left in this town except hatred they will never let your dream come true, they fear what they can not control so I'm asking you nice do you want to be loved by people and become a kage?"

"Of course"

"Then I'm sorry to say that konoha is not gonna let ya they will keep tormenting you until they can kill you and trust me they will and as soon as a new hokage is selected then they will kill you because they cant control you"

"We just got to wait and see"

"At least let me give you the power of the kitsunes to you now then you can choose what to do because you cant become a oni-kage without becoming a nine-tails so the faster you become a kitsune the faster you will be ready for anything that this village throws at you okay?"

"**I agree to her she was my one of my students before the accident now every one except her is dead"**

"What accident?"

"**It's the reason why I attacked konoha oh if I can get that son of a bitch that did it to my kits, mate and my students then I will roast them in the flames of hell for all eternity"**

"What happened?"

"Her kits, mate and students where killed by a man in konoha he summoned them and used them for experiments his name was orochimaru"

"Wait a second you mean that all that has happened to me was that hebi-teme fault?"

"Yea"

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Give me the power so I can get revenge for my new sensei"

"**Thanks kit"**

"When did you stop calling me gaki?"

"**When did you start calling me sensei?"**

"Oh I see ok so how do I do this?"

"Easy just rip of ¾ of the seal off and then get to a secluded area within three days then the transformation begins"

"Lets do this"

"**But wont it kill him?"**

"Don't worry it wont he will take over your body then he can make you a new one that you have to train up but he wont get all your chakra just ¾ of it"

"Less talks more action"

He walked up to the seal and ripped of ¾ of the seal suddenly he was forced out of his mind and into his body

Suddenly he sees a big man with long spiky white hair

"What do you want ero-senin?"

"What have I told you about calling me that! Listen gaki we got a mission we are going to retrieve a person"

"Ok but how long will it take?"

"I don't know about 2-3 weeks"

"Hmm ok where are we in three days?"

"In a forest area why do you ask?"

"Nothing in particular"

"Ok let's go"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A/N so this was the second chapter and I still need a beta reader

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

No Kekkei Genkai

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sharingan

**Byukagan**

**Sharkagan (combined sharingan and byukagan)(2)**

**Ingan (form another story can not remember the name of it) (sharingan for seals) **

**(2)**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Animal shape shifting (ability to change into an animal and grow animal parts like wings)(3)**

**Blood curses**

**A. Lycanthrope (2)**

**B. Vampire (1)**


	3. the transformation, the queen and tortur

A/N

me: Sorry im late but on the way here i found a turist that wanted me to show him the great wall of china(i live in sweden) so i booked a flight to get to china then i got to earn money as a servent to get back

readers: LIER.

Me: ok but seriusly last time it was at the end of the term and i got huge pile of tests i had too do then christmas, well you get the picture.

The bloodline vote is closed i have chosen to give him a bloodline from another story called cerebus eye and it will be a combination of the three most populare eye limits and one transformation limit.

Dragorza i need to know your email so i can send it to you or better if you gave me your MSN. And I STILL needs a beta reader and could any give me a good Japanese translator that DOESN'T turn the text into Japanese signs.

New poll on the bottom!

(Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO I don't own the kitsunes or any reference to legends, those are for everybody. I do own my original character so back of your dammed hyenas)(oh I don't own any references to other shows or games I just use them so shut the hell up and get of my lawn your damn lawyers)

Legend

"Hey I'm talking" normal speech

"**Shut the hell up gaki" demon/inner person or an extremely angry woman**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**** jutsu being used **

**"****Hmm I think sasuke is gay****," thought **

**"****__****SASUKE IS NOT GAY"****fangirl scream**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Naruto of the kitsunes **

Chapter 3: the transformation, the queen and torture... i mean training

three days later in the forest of in the outskirts of konoha (a/n if any can tell me in which country tsunade was found in i would be glad)

"so... jiraya i will go and train a little and i will take zaphira with me, i will be back later ok?"

"ok but get us some food too"

"slave driver" naruto muttered

"did you say that you wanted me to increas the weights by 100 on each limb?"

naruto became pale when he heard that he already had 500 kg total on him and dident want to have an additional 400 on.

"n...n...o..o jiraya-sama i dident"

"then stop complaining"

naruto left the clearing with zaphira.

20 minuts later

the sun was shining down on naruto thrue the leaves of the tree.

"is this clearing good enough zaphira"

"yes it is now we need to make some chakra barriers to stop every ninja in the nearest 4 countrys to feel this"

"ok how do i do it?"

"easy do thees hand seals: monky dragon monky dragon horse snake dog"

suddenly the clearing shune golden before a dome of yellowish chakra sunk sown over them

"ok now what"

"now its just to wait but before that lets talk to kyuubi-hime"

In narutos mindscape

"**hello kit what do you want?"**

"im just here to check if you wanted anything before the transformation"

"**well there is one thing i need to know you see i can give you a bloodline called cerebus eye that gives the owner three ability's but i will change it to give you tree bloodlines instead of only three abilitys plus i will give you a shapeshifter ability so i need to know what bloodlines you want"**

"well yesterday you told me about the creation of the sharingan and byakugan plus some other eye limits, so i have chosen Sharkagan, Ingan and oblivion eye"

kyuubis eyes widdened on the last one

"**you know that the oblivion element is the most unstable, corruptive and dangerus element out there even chaos is not that unstable"**

"im well aware of that but i think that with enough training at least i can use the lower level jutsus"

"**ok but only on one condition and that is you train my way until we return to konoha"**

suddenly zaphira paled

"ky-ky-kyuubi hime you must be kidding me are you going to use "**that"** on him!"

"**yea so get out of here its starting now"**

outside

as soon as naruto got out he feelt as his skin was on fire and his head was about to expload, it was like you got strong acid on your skin and it would not go away then his muscles started to act up ripping and tearing to just get healed together again his bones shattered and grow back on in matters of seconds, his ass liturary was blown of as 5 tail started to grow out his chest was pierced by 2 new ribs that slunk bak ino the chest his throut felt like someone had poured molten lava throu it as it adapted to extremely high temperatures his eyes, ears and nose was too blown of as new stronger appeared his fingers bleed as ig some one had stuck giant butcher knife thrue them as claws appeared his teeth looked as if they was painted crimson because of all the blood the new fangs produced it was a horrific to say the least. There was blood every where it looked like a good day in a butcher shop.

Three hours later

naruto woke up because of something buzzing near his ear but when he looked it was just an insect wondering how the hell he could hear it he looked around and saw the result of the transformation he felt like he could not keep the breakfast as he left the grizzling sceen but no before he burned it to the ground.

1 hour later at the camp

he had gotten 3 big birds for dinner when suddenly he heard kyuubi talk

"**so i see you had at least the sense to put a genjutsu over yourself"**

"of course im not that stupid but i should at least tell jiraya."

"**i agree so time to start your training i want you to take on 150 kg on each limb and start tree climbing"**

"you got to be kidding me 150 kg!"

"**of course you need as much chakra control as you can to use the oblivion element"**

"..."

"ok..."

the fox smiled

"**good let the torture... i mean training begin"**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A/N so what do you think. Ok so i need you guys to vote what type of kitsune he shall be and i can say it will change the story a whole lot. And i also need to know what elemental affinity he shall have.

Poll 1:

berserk kitsune(a kitsune that loves battle and slaughter his enemy, has a sadists personality, best at offensive skills often just uses raw power, kyuubi is a berserk kitsune)

guardian kitsune(a kitsune that protects people, extreamly rare in the demon sociaty, usually kind and caring and will give anybody no matter help if needed, best at defensive skills and relays on jutsus more than tai)

void kitsune(a extremely dark kitsune that uses its power to torture other beings, usually very scary and dark sense of whats "fun" a being born thrue hate and rage towards some thing, best at dark jutsus(a whole lot of curses and offensive skills) and is hurt by light jutsus)

celestrial kitsune(a being made by the light element, a messenger of inari and a guardian of the world, usually a divine aura around it and is often mistaken for a angel instead of a demon, its kind to those that deserve it but angry at those that oppose it or inari, best at light(most supportive) and plane skills(plane skills is a ability that lets you travel between worlds) is severly weakened by dark jutsus)

elemental kitsune(a being made by the elements itself can manipulate all the elements with less difficulty as the other may use the element in its raw form with out chakra nothing much to add)

poll 2: chose two base elements 1 combined element and 1 divine element

base:

fire

water

earth

wind

lightning

shadow(shadow manipulation)

spirit(also known as necromantic)

light

darkness

combined:

lava(fire earth)

mist(fire water)

hellfire(fire wind)

redlightning(think diablos attack in dablo 2)(fire lightning)

burning shade(fire shadow)

fire spirit(fire spirit)

holy fire(fire light)

dark fire(fire darkness)

forest( water earth)

ice( water wind)

shocking currents( water lightning)

drowning shade( water shadow)

water spirit( water spirit)

holy water( water light)

dark water( water darkness)

dust(earth wind)

pricing lightning( earth lightning)

crushing shade(earth shadow)

earth spirit(earth spirit)

sacred grounds(earth light)

dark grounds(earth darkness)

static(wind lightning)

tornado shade(wind shadow)

wind spirit(wind spirit)

holy wind(wind light)

dark wind(wind darkness)

shocking shade(lightning shadow)

lightning spirit(lightning spirit)

holy bolt(lightning light)

dark thunder(lightning darkness)

shadow spirit(shadow spirit)

holy shade(shadow light)

dark shade(shadow darkness)

holy spirit(spirit light)

evil spirit(spirit darkness)

divine:

time

destiny

chaos(light darkness)

death


	4. the bloodlines

A/N

me: Sorry sorry sorry for being late but on the way here i found a egyptian rattle snake that i needed to send back to egypt so i booked a flight to get to egypt then i got to earn money as a servent to get back

readers: LIER.

Me: ok the truth is i have been hit by a really anoying bug for fan fic writhers called WoW:BC im not kidding its addictiv

could any give me a good Japanese translator that DOESN'T turn the text into Japanese signs i really need it.

New poll on the bottom!

(Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO I don't own the kitsunes or any reference to legends, those are for everybody. I do own my original character so back of your dammed hyenas)(oh I don't own any references to other shows or games I just use them so shut the hell up and get of my lawn your damn lawyers)

Legend

"Hey I'm talking" normal speech

"**Shut the hell up gaki" demon/inner person or an extremely angry woman**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**** jutsu being used **

**"****Hmm I think sasuke is gay****," thought **

**"__****SASUKE IS NOT GAY"******** fan girl**** scream**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Naruto of the kitsune **

Chapter 4: the bloodline

"jiraya do you got some weights that i can use?"

"sure how much do you need?"

"around 600kg"

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO USE THAT MUCH!"

"stop shouting i need it to get better control over my chakra so my bloodlines don't kill me"

"wait you got bloodlines? And do you mean bloodlines as in more than one?"

"yea i got bloodlines you should get some one to check your hearing ero-sennin 4 to be precisely"

"how on kamis green earth is it possible to get 4 bloodlines?"

"well im a special case whit the whole kyuubi business"

"so you mean that its because of kyuubi?"

"yea more or less ... well maybe only three of them"

"can you explain them for me?"

"sure"

"the first bloodline is called sharkagan its a combination of sharingan and byakagan with the same ability's, it got 4 levels."

"first is the so called muscle eye it lets me predict movements of my enemy's with only watching the muscles contract and gives me all of byakagans ability's"

"next is speed eye it makes my body reacting faster and i can copy taijutsus"

"third is called memory eye because i can memory chakra patterns and copy jutsus but if i give the hand seals my full attention i will be able to learn the jutsu instantly so i can train with it without using the eye"

"the last level is called mangekyo sharkagan but unlike mangekyo sharingan i dont have to kill my best friend for it and i wont go blind"

"heh the counsel will get a big shock when they hear about it ne gaki"

"yea well next one is called ingan like the sharkagan it has 4 levels and gives me the ability to examine seals and create seals"

"first level gives me info of seals i already know of and low level seals"

"second level gives me the ability to decipher medium level seals"

"third level gives me the ability to decipher high level seals"

"the fourth level gives me the ability to decipher demon seals and gives me the ability to creat seals in my head instantly"

"to get the last level i need to create a demon seal"

"what is a demon seal exactly?"

"its the worlds first seals that was introduced to it by demon extremely powerful"

"so literary its a seal masters greatest tool god i whish i had it"

"the third is called oblivion eye its this one that is dangerus"

"really how?"

"im gonna explain so hold your horses"

"it also got three levels but they activates aoutomatic after a given time or how much chakra i use"

"well that is great isn't it?"

"ero-sennin shut up and let me explain"

"..."

"good well normally it is but you see it uses a chakra called oblivion chakra and that chakra is a sentient being and very corruptive the more you use it the more corrupted you become"

"there is 4 levels here too"

"first is oblivion presence and it has a low corruption level"

"next is oblivion influence it has a medium corruption level"

"third is oblivion corruption as its name indicate its corrupting my body until i push it out or get to the next level"

"the last one is called oblivion mastery and gives me full control over the chakra without risk for corruption and its permanent"

"that is one dangerous bloodline but how does the chakra work?"

"its too potent to be molded iton jutsus so only pure chakra attacks can be used"

"and what is the last one?"

"the last one is my fathers bloodline animalism transformation"

"it gives me the ability to change shape into different animals and with time lets me mix animal parts"

"so you know who was your old man?"

"yea the yondaim"

"hey lessen it..."

"yea i know he had enemy's i understand that i wasn't supposed to know until i can protect me it wasn't his fault that i became a self-fulfilling prophecy"

"what do you mean?"

" its better that i show you"

naruto rose and went to the other side of the camp where he was suddenly surrounded whit malicious red chakra when the chakra dispersed there stood a boy 6 feet tall and with fox ears and four tails

"w-w-w-what the hell!?!?!?!"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A/N sorry for being short but i thought that it would be a good idea to explain the bloodlines. OK so i need you guys to vote what type of kitsune he shall be and i can say it will change the story a whole lot. And i also need to know what elemental affinity he shall have. I have cut down the elements so it becomes easy to choose so come on and vote again

Poll 1:

berserk kitsune(a kitsune that loves battle and slaughter his enemy, has a sadists personality, best at offensive skills often just uses raw power, kyuubi is a berserk kitsune)

guardian kitsune(a kitsune that protects people, extremely rare in the demon society, usually kind and caring and will give anybody no matter help if needed, best at defensive skills and relays on jutsus more than tai)(1)

void kitsune(a extremely dark kitsune that uses its power to torture other beings, usually very scary and dark sense of whats "fun" a being born thrue hate and rage towards some thing, best at dark jutsus(a whole lot of curses and offensive skills) and is hurt by light jutsus) (2)

celestrial kitsune(a being made by the light element, a messenger of inari and a guardian of the world, usually a divine aura around it and is often mistaken for a angel instead of a demon, its kind to those that deserve it but angry at those that oppose it or inari, best at light(most supportive) and plane skills(plane skills is a ability that lets you travel between worlds) is severly weakened by dark jutsus)(4)

elemental kitsune(a being made by the elements itself can manipulate all the elements with less difficulty as the other may use the element in its raw form with out chakra nothing much to add)(1)

poll 2: chose two base elements 1 combined element and 1 divine element

base:

wind (6)

spirit(also known as necromantic)(5)

darkness(4)

combined:

lava(fire earth)(1)

redlightning(think diablos attack in dablo 2)(fire lightning)(1)

holy fire(fire light)(1)

ice( water wind)(2)

dust(earth wind)(1)

static(wind lightning)(1)

dark wind(wind darkness)(1)

dark shade(shadow darkness)(1)

evil spirit(spirit darkness)(3)

divine:

time(4)

destiny(1)

chaos(light darkness)(3)

death(2)


	5. the fox, the frog, the snake, the snail

A/N

It seems that everyone that posts a link for the translator can't be seen so please send it to my e-mail instead you find it at my presentation

I don't own NARUTO I don't own the kitsunes or any reference to legends, those are for everybody. I do own my original character so back off you dammed hyenas)(oh and I don't own any references to other shows or games I just use them so shut the hell up and get off my lawn you damn lawyers)

Legend

"Hey I'm talking" normal speech

"**Shut the hell up gaki" demon/inner person or an extremely angry woman**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**** jutsu being used **

"**Hmm I think sasuke is gay," thought **

"**_SASUKE IS NOT GAY"_**** fan girl scream**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Naruto of the kitsune **

Chapter 4: the frog, the snake, the snail, the weasel, the shark, the fox and the gay lab assistant

last time on **Naruto of the kitsune**

Naruto rose and went to the other side of the camp where he was suddenly surrounded with malicious red chakra when the chakra dispersed there stood a boy 6 feet tall and with fox ears and four tails

"W-w-w-what the hell!?!?!?!"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"What has the fox done to you?! Why did you let it happen?! Is the fox trying to take control?!"

Jiraya asked question after question after question.

30 minutes later

"First Jiraya I choose this by myself and second, kyuubi is no more."

"What do you mean no more?"

"I mean that there isn't any nine tailed beast in this world, just two 5 tailed."

"So... what exactly did it do to you?"

"Lets see... re-aligned my bones and strengthened them, harder muscles, smell, sight, hearing, feeling, taste, became stronger, got my own yokai supply and I can live up to 5000 millennia."

"Oh, I am also Kyuubi's heir."

"Kyuubi's heir?!"

"Yea, but it's just a title, nothing more... ok, I may have some more bonuses other than that."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, a couple billion ryu, a mansion... oh right an army also."

"A army?!"

"Yea the leaders son needs some protection"

"Yea but an army! Isn't that a little over-kill?"

"Naa not that much."

"You know the people in Konoha will not treat you better if they find out."

"Yes I am aware of it."

The next day

"Well shall we get going?"

"Sure."

At the end of the day the trio reached there destination when they hade walked a bit in the town until they heard a deep rumbling sound coming from the a building before the wall gets blown out as a man fly's thru

"Seems like we have found her."

"Seems like it."

When they entered the building there target sat at the end next to the big hole in the wall

"So its here you are hiding eh flat chest."

"**What have I said about calling me that?!"**

"Can you two stop fighting like a married couple?"

"who the hell are you gaki?"

"You don't not need to know my name right now we are here with a proposition for you."

"Really what?"

"Konoha wants you as Hokage."

"Forget it i am not doing it only morons would do it."

"Would you let someone like jiraya be Hokage especially with that orb."

"Damn what have I done, I could have used that orb for research."

"Hmm maybe it would not be that bad if it keeps him from peeping on girls with that thing but only if you defeat me in a battle."

"Sure come on baa-Chan."

"Kid get ready to loose badly."

They went outside and stood in front of each other

"Ready to be defeated."

"You can't win."

"Yea sure kid I can defeat you with one finger."

"I got a special card up my sleeve."

"And what would that be hmmm."

"Well I actually got 5 cards but you will find out when its time."

Tsunade rushed forward and tried to hit Naruto in the face Naruto jumped backwards and did his trademark jutsu

kage bunshen no jutsu

and created 10 clones the fight went on more than 15 minutes before Tsunade got a crippling punch in on Naruto and sent him into the wall

"Seems like I win gaki."

"I am not so sure I didn't even use a fifth of my power so shall we take it up a notch eh?"

"Hmm sure thing gaki if you got a death wish."

As he slowly stood up he and took of the weights he was using before he put his hands in the tora seal suddenly the ground started to shake as red fire sprouted from the ground

Ichibi kai

Said Naruto and suddenly he was enveloped in fire as it started to take shape as armour around Naruto and a blood red tail switched behind him

"K-K-K-Kyuubi's chakra but h-how did you let him get access to that?!"

"I let my self in on it now feel my power."

As he looked up on her there in his eye where one tomo in each eye and what looked like a cart wheel that the tomo was stuck on (like the sharingan but with lines going thru it)

"What the hell I thought he was a Namikaze not a Uchia?!"

"He is a Namikaze and that's not Sharingan its Sharkagan."

"So are you ready to loose or do you want to postpone your defeat?"

"I need to get things in order first so in a week at the castle ruins."

"Sure."

As the chakra died down Naruto went to the hotel

One week later at the castle ruins

"So you have come Tsunade kukuku."

"Yea but i am not alone."

As Naruto and Jiraya reached her suddenly two people in red clouds dropped from the trees

"So we meet again Jiraya."

"Itachi."

"Give us the kid and no one will be hurt."

"Forget it Itachi."

" Hey Jiraya don't interfere with what i am going to do my "mom" hates Uchias with a passion."

"How would you know your parents are dead."

"Not my biological parents but my adopted mother."

As he raced thru the hand seals red chakra started to leak out and a loud growl was heard as Naruto shouted

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

And a huge smoke enveloped the area as the smoke clear stood in all its glory (minus four tails) Kyuubi and on top of its head Naruto

"Hello Kyuubi how is it to be out"

"Finally I can stretch out kit"

"I know mother"

To be continued

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Poll 1:

Berserk kitsune (a kitsune that loves battle and slaughter his enemy, has a sadists personality, best at offensive skills often just uses raw power, Kyuubi is a berserk kitsune)(3)

Guardian kitsune (a kitsune that protects people, extremely rare in the demon society, usually kind and caring and will give anybody no matter help if needed, best at defensive skills and relays on jutsus more than tai)(4)

Void kitsune (a extremely dark kitsune that uses its power to torture other beings, usually very scary and dark sense of what's "fun" a being born thru hate and rage towards some thing, best at dark jutsus (a whole lot of curses and offensive skills) and is hurt by light jutsus) (6)

Celestial kitsune (a being made by the light element, a messenger of Inari and a guardian of the world, usually a divine aura around it and is often mistaken for a angel instead of a demon, its kind to those that deserve it but angry at those that oppose it or Inari, best at light (most supportive) and plane skills (plane skills is a ability that lets you travel between worlds) is severely weakened by dark jutsus)(6)

Elemental kitsune (a being made by the elements itself can manipulate all the elements with less difficulty as the other may use the element in its raw form with out chakra nothing much to add)(3)

Poll 2: chose two base elements 1 combined element and 1 divine element

Base:

Wind (13)

Spirit (also known as necromantic)(8)

Darkness (14)

Combined:

Lava (fire earth)(3)

Red lightning (think Diablo's attack in diablo 2)(fire lightning)(1)

Holy fire (fire light)(2)

Ice (water wind)(3)

Dust (earth wind)(1)

Static (wind lightning)(2)

Dark wind(wind darkness)(4)

Dark shade (shadow darkness)(3)

Evil spirit (spirit darkness)(6)

Divine:

Time (9)

Destiny (3)

Chaos (light darkness)(6)

death(3)


	6. an yea i know its against the rules

Holy shit i cant believe I'm STILL getting authors alerts on this thing and reviews!

Well i guess i that you guys deserve a explanation on why this thing hasn't been updated in over 2 bordering 3 years.

Well what can I say school work changing school and warcraft killed this story but that would be a white lie the truth is actuly really simple I forgot where I was going with this story sure those things was a part of the reason but not the main fault.

As my name suggest(however badly spelled it was) all my storys is not thought through I write them as I come up with them and trust me a have thought up over 100 storys for just naruto in my head borrowing from a lot of other fanfics and other sources like books and movies hell you could ask me to create a short story(it wont be good) with just some basic premis and I will think it up!

Yea thats right I got loads of free time being the sterotypical gamer... exept I dont live in my mothers basement.

But the problem liens in just that ability when I start thinking of a new story I forget my old one for example im thinking up a story right now where by some chanse of fate naruto had ended up being the king of the whole dragon world(AU ofcorse), a tripple crossover with eragon naruto and Wario Ware inc.(setting naruto and eragon just using ashley as a character) and... damn I cant freaking remember the third one! Gha! *smashing my face on the table*

you see what im trying to say? I cant freaking keep my own mind in check its like its a breeding ground for a hord of very horny plot bunny's that is at it 24/7!

well this will not mean I have abandoned it I may read it to see what I can come up with and go with that.

If there is an auther out there that actuly want to help me with ideas to this thing then go right ahead and pm me and we could discuss it.

Well I have no idea what more I can say than that so peace out!


End file.
